Forever Midnight
by TheVolturi
Summary: This is the first book of the Twilight series in Edward's POV. It tells us the story in a slightly different way than the original aswell. Hope you enjoy.
1. Unexpected

Chapter One – Unexpected

The long gravel roads of Forks, Washington where lined with cars and commuters dashing to work and school as they did every day. I yawned. Not because I was tired (how could I be tired?) but out of boredom. Alice shot me a concerned glance at that point as I focused my attention on her to read her mind like a book.

_Are you okay? _

I nodded.

_Just bored? Where hunting tonight anyway, probably give you something to focus on._

I gave her a small smile and then turned my attention to the road. I did this sometimes, let my mind wander into someone else's, however, today; they seemed to be the same. The same picture cropped up in every mind everywhere. The face of a human girl.

Alice was the most observant of all of us by far. Although her talent was to read minds she had an uncanny ability to see right through us and whether there was a problem and as she looked at me again she frowned at the unusual look on my face.

_Seriously, Ed, what's up?_

I shook my head slightly to right and back again.

_Something's up, Edward Cullen, and your not telling me, what's going on?_

I couldn't help the creeping smile on my face as Alice's mind began to become frustrated.

We approached the school's car park and pulled in next to a dark-red truck while I smirked at it – where was that from the seventeen hundreds? We all got out of the car as Rosalie began checking her reflection in the wind mirror brushing her hair behind her ears. I walked to my first class, Spanish. Which, like nearly everything, I was good at.

I sat down next to Angela Webber a nice girl who in all the time I had been at Forks had never had a wrong thing to say or think about anyone. We had never spoken to each other, ever. Partially because no one ever did and partially because Angela Webber was a timid, shy girl who rarely did comment about anything.

Spanish went so fast it was vampire-speed and in not time at all I was sitting back at the familiar table with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett each 'being human'. My eyes began scanning the room – and minds. My eyes finally rested on a group of babbling seventeen year olds. Each one of them talking about trivial nonsense that mattered nothing to each and every one of them except one or two.

My eyes then focused on the girl on the end of the table. Her skin was quite pale and it was noticeable. She could have been half-vampire. She had straight, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders that matched the colour of her eyes. She was concentrating or shall we say pretending to concentrate on her lunch to probably block out the idle chatter of the girl opposite.

The girl opposite was none other than Jessica Stanley. My mind began to open like a file. Jessica Stanley, tall, curly hair, chatterbox, shallow-minded, not liked, had an infatuation with me. I listened closely to hear her thoughts and I herd some mention of 'Isabella Swan'.

And then I remembered. Isabella Swan was the daughter of the town's chief, Charlie Swan. Originally from Phoenix (although she didn't look like it) she was the daughter of a divorcee and was now part of an agreement between the parents. I listened into the conversation a little more now (both in the mind and vocally).

'Oh, that's Edward Cullen,' she said with a little bitterness, 'He doesn't date though.' she added and I could feel the thought of myself turning her down only weeks before flooding her mind and then the annoyance of Isabella asking. I listened more, ignoring Alice's anxious voice calling me in her mind like a ringing cell phone. I couldn't hear the new girl's thoughts upon that. Why? I was curious now. Nearly everyone had an opinion on my family.

I listened harder now trying to bore into her mind all I could hear was Jessica's laughing in her head as she tried to imagine Isabella with myself – the image was annoying me. Finally, I glanced at Alice confused and annoyed, she read my expression.

_Edward, seriously, what's up with you today?_

My eyes trailed to the new girl and Alice turned around in a move that was too fast it couldn't have possibly been noticed.

_The new girl? _She asked confused as I nodded slowly.

_Pretty?_ I thought about it for a moment, she wasn't bad.

I shrugged.

Alice smiled kindly and then nibbled on the rest of her pizza. I stared at the Swan girl this time. Maybe she was some sort of life form I had never come across before? Werewolf? She looked up from her lunch and met my eyes. She quickly looked away and I saw her cheeks fill with red. I turned away myself and smirked but in reality I was scared. I could read anyone's mind! Why not this stupid little human girl?

'Ready?' asked Rosalie. It seemed like the whole table had been starring at me for the past five minutes. I nodded and we filed out the canteen to our next class. The new girl didn't look up as I walked past her. But I could smell her. And I nearly dropped the tray I was carrying.

Her smell was incredibly sweet. It was like chocolate and some type of sweet flower. It was truly beautiful. I shook slightly and my breathing rate picked up faster. An ache burned in my throat – it wanted her blood only. I could see the media coverage the next day. The papers showing shocking images of Isabella Swan, the girl who died in the school canteen only days before coming to Forks.

I could see the funeral procession as her still corpse lay in the wooden coffin. Every single drop of blood drained from her body. I poised myself to attack, venom pouring into my mouth. It was Alice who made me leave the situation. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled. For someone who was small she was incredibly strong. Isabella Swan had survived for five minutes at least. The rest went to class while Alice dragged me to the Volvo and took the keys from my pocket. She opened the door and pushed me in.

'Edward,' she said anxiously, 'What went on? You looked like you where about to rip the girl's head off.'

'Her blood…' was all that left my lips as Alice wound the window down. The smell was leaving my system. The fire was extinguishing, but still burning.

'What about her blood?' asked Alice her eyes inquisitive, 'I didn't smell anything in particular about it –'

'That was the sweetest blood I have ever smelt in my whole life.'

'Really?' she asked, whispering now.

I nodded and continued, 'Alice, if I don't kill her now, I don't think I could help myself in front of anyone.'

'Edward,' she said, her eyes tight, 'You, apart from Carlisle, are the best at resisting the smell, you have to do this, I have faith in you.'

'But, Alice, you don't –'

'Don't I?' she said with a smile, 'I was in Isabella's situation once you know? Edward – you're strong. Don't kill her. If you're that desperate change your classes and never ever go near her again, we don't even have to eat in the canteen.'

After that note, we headed off to class, I assured Alice around thirty-three times I would be fine and could control myself in Biology. Inside, I began to question, could I? I entered the class just in time and sat down sat down next to Isabella Swan. Why did Mr Banner have to put me next to her? I could _smell _her. And it was killing me. I sat down in a position and knew I wouldn't move until the end of the lesson.

The fumes where teasing me now. It was testing my strength. My hands gripped the edge of the desk and I exhaled. I ground my teeth together to stop me even trying to speak. I listened intently to Mr Banner drone on. This had to be the third time I had herd this same speech from him however Isabella seemed to be more restless than I was.

She caught my gaze I began to glance around the room she looked at me with shock and confusion in her expression and then swept her hair over her face so I couldn't see her. I knew for a fact she was probably turning bright red and trying to concentrate. The lesson thankfully ended sooner than I thought. I suppose I spent so much time thinking about the Swan girl.

I left the Science Wing and headed for the Main Office Building. I leant over the counter to where a middle-aged secretary sat at a computer stabbing at the keys with one finger with a great deal of force. What on earth was she typing up?

'Mrs Davies?' I asked smiling as she wheeled to face me and rose up on her gas-lift chair to see me.

'Yes, Mr Cullen' _or should I call him Edward_, I herd her thinking.

'I was wondering whether I could drop Biology with Mr Banner.'

'Is there a problem?' she asked shuffling papers that had already been shuffled – anything to distract her from me.

'No, it's just that I covered all the topics this semester.' I could hear her considering.

_What's the big deal? It's only a couple of hours a week. That can't be too hard to sit through._

'I'll just go check on the computer, okay?' I nodded.

I could hear the clicking of the keys as she tapped in through the school's system class lists and available seats. _There all full up and I know it. _I could hear her think in her head as she moved the mouse roller wildly up and down the page. 'None, sorry.' she said smiling sympathetically. _None unless you like Food Technology_ I could hear her think.

'Are you sure there's nothing else you could do?'

'No, sorry, I could speak to Mr Banner for you, see if he doesn't mind taking you on but that's highly unlikely.' I herd some rustling behind me and I inhaled. The smell nearly made me send the secretary through the computer screen. It drove me wild. Isabella Swan had been listening for most of this time, with a slip in her hand leaning against the back wall.

'Okay,' I said smiling, 'That's fine.' And without a glance I turned and left the building. I approached the Car Park with an angry expression. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all glanced up at me. However, Alice threw me the car keys from earlier and said 'Edward, get out of here, we'll be okay, hurry!' And so, I did.


	2. Escape

Chapter Two – Escape

I got into the Volvo as fast as possible. Just to escape the glares and questioning worries that my brothers and sisters expressed. I backed out from next to the truck and accelerated out of the car park. I had to get some facts straight first. What where my options? Could I beat my unbearable thirst for her blood? Or was I not that strong?

I stopped at the traffic lights on Main Street drumming my fingers on the stirring wheel. A waited for the few people to cross and then accelerated across town to Forks University Hospital. I was there in minutes and parked next to Carlisle's Mercedes. The reception area was filled with people. Most, reading out-of-date magazines or talking to there family however at the far-end of the reception area was a desk with a glass screen.

Behind the glass screen sat a young woman with dyed blond hair she smiled as I approached. 'Hello, what can I do for you?'

'I would like to see Dr Cullen, please?'

'Is it an emergency?' she said blankly lifting the receiver from the phone.

'Sort, of yes.'

She began to dial and brushed her hair behind her ears as if Carlisle could some how see her. 'Dr Cullen? There's someone here for you, he says it's urgent.' She listened for a seconds then pressed the receiver to her chest, 'He says he's too busy to see anyone.' she said smiling as if she expected that reaction. 'Can you tell him it's Edward?' She looked at me frowning but told him what I wanted her to say.

She looked up eventually her eyebrows almost touching. 'He says go right through – its top floor, Room A.' and then she put the receiver down. I could have run but I thought it was more humane to take an elevator to the top floor. The cool female voice rang through the shaft. 'Floor Nine, Doors Opening.' I stepped out into another sort of reception area but noticed an office with the words 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen MD' written on the door and continued through.

Carlisle was sure enough in there, sitting behind his desk and looking through a microscope at what seemed to be blood. 'Edward, what's up?' and he looked immediately anxious. Although Carlisle was probably the best person in my whole family to come to with problems, I didn't know how to start with this one. It was sort of like telling someone you where pregnant or you had an extremely embarrassing illness.

'I'm leaving.' I said flatly.

'You're what?' asked Carlisle frowning in disbelief.

'I'm leaving, tonight; I have to get away from here.'

'What? Why?' he was standing up now looking anxious.

'Have you ever smelt someone's blood that's unbearable?' he asked.

'Ah.' said Carlisle, he was sitting again now playing with a puzzle in his hands, 'And this is your reason for leaving?' I was surprised about his tone; he had no shame for me. 'Yes.' and I nodded.

'There is no way you can fight this?' He asked pointedly.

I shook my head, however I didn't consider. 'There is no way – her smell, it's just…' I trailed off; I needed no reminders of how sweet her blood was.

'Can I ask who the person in question is?'

'Isabella Swan.' I replied.

'I think your making the wrong, yet right decision,' he said smiling sympathetically, 'However, I don't want you to leave, I think If you cannot fight it, you will kill the only child that Charles Swan ever has or probably will ever will have.' I could imagine the pain that would cause him.

'So…?' I asked.

'Edward, I love you, and I will always, please keep in touch via the cell phone and If one day you think you can come back and fight the lust for her blood than you know your welcome.'

'Thank-you.' I replied, as a person he always understood peoples situations.

'And,' he continued, 'Take my car; It will get you away faster.' And he threw me the car keys.

'Again, Thanks.'

I turned for the door.

'Where are you going to go?' he asked anxiously.

'I'm not sure I might head up to Denali to see Tanya's family, if not, might push further north, I'll ring as soon as I get there.'

'Thanks, son.'

I began shaking in the elevator. Leaving my family behind, the town behind, my whole life behind. All because of a stupid girl. I let my thoughts wander as the elevator began pulling me down. What would happen if I went to her house? Just got a knife and…? Only one casualty of the Swan Family. Then I could stay. Stay with my family forever. It was only one stupid human girl. And then I thought of Charlie and his loss, and her mother. And whoever else in her family.

I nearly ran out of the hospital in fear. I got into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove out of Washington and headed for Alaska. The drive didn't take long and I was at eighty for most of the way. The roads got clearer and clearer as I pushed out of the state and into the next. I began to slow down since the roads where covered with sleek ice which would send even the car with the largest amount of grip into a swerve off the mountains.

I had an idea where the Denali Coven would be and I was right. I reached a large house on the East side of the Mountains. It was wooden with large brown beams and a chimney bellowing smoke into the misty air. I parked the Mercedes outside and knocked on the front door. Tanya answered and beamed at me. 'Edward?'

I smiled and nodded. 'Do you mind if I come on?'

'No – not at all.'

The inside was similar to the outside décor. Wooden beams ran along the ceiling where vast crystal chandeliers hung. The carpets where threaded with red or gold and a great fireplace stood against the far wall burning away. She offered me a seat and I sat down. 'So, Edward, what brings you this far?'

'Well, I hope you don't mind if I stay here (she shook her head) but basically I have left my family in Washington due to many complications.'

'Why' pressed Tanya.

'A number of reasons.' I lied, there was only one.

'Can I not know?' she asked.

'No, I'm sorry it's complicated.'

She smiled, 'That's fine, I'm sorry if I have bothered you.'

'Oh, no it's fine.'

'For a moment, I thought you had come back to, well, be with me.'

'I'm sorry, Tanya, you know I don't feel for you like that.'

'Yes, I'm sorry too.'

The weekend passed quicker than I thought it would. Tanya and her family members where extremely helpful and made me welcome as much as possible. I spent most of my time either hunting or reading some of the books that Tanya and her sisters had collected over the years. It soon became boring. I missed my family. I missed my life. I couldn't live here. Maybe I was stronger? Maybe I could go back? And so, I decided.

'Tanya,' I said, 'I'm leaving later tonight.'

Her face fell slightly. 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'

I continued, 'I think I can go back to Carlisle.'

'That is good and bad news I suppose,' Tanya sighed, 'Remember you welcome any time.'

'I'll remember that and Thank-you.'

I left and sped back to Washington. The possibility of going back to my old life was motivating. I arrived at the house where Alice was sitting outside on the steps waiting for me. 'Edward!' and she ran over and hugged me.

'Whoa, Alice, what?'

'Sorry, it's good to see you back. You think you can handle it?'

I nodded, slowly.

We went into the house where I met a beaming Esme and some other excited family members. We all sat around Esme's antique oak dining table to talk about the current situation at hand.

'So, Edward, do you think you can handle your thirst?'

I nodded.

'I know he can,' said Alice she was lost in her seeing ability probably predicting my self-control.

'You might not like it Edward,' snapped Rosalie across from the other side of the table, 'But I think you should just kill the Swan girl.'

I looked around to see if anyone else agreed and both Jasper and Emmett did.

'It's only one human,' said Emmett, 'You could just go back to being a vegetarian straight afterwards.'

'That's the problem,' said Carlisle seriously, 'once he has tasted human blood he might not want to follow our way of life again.' I shuddered at the thought of being a monster. It was the one thing that repulsed me.

'You really think so?' asked Jasper sceptically.

Carlisle nodded. 'There's a chance no matter how large or small it is, Edward could lose control.'

'Think about Charlie and the mother,' added Esme softly, 'you have seen what happens when someone loses a child.' I didn't need a reminder of Esme's attempted suicide after losing her son.

'I agree,' said Alice, 'I just think you need some confidence and power to overcome her blood.' I considered all of there points and I made a decision.

'I think I want to resist. I don't want to become a monster or cause Charlie Swan or her mother any pain.'

Carlisle, Alice and Esme smiled at me however Emmett and Jasper remained slightly edgy and Rosalie seemed annoyed that I had gone against her. What ever my decision, I just hoped that Isabella Swan or 'Bella' as people called her, kept her distance.

*

The next day was both hard, yet easy. Alice had full confidence in me that I could resist killing her, and I had confidence in myself because of that. The others where more reluctant.

_Edward, man, just kill the girl, don't beat yourself up because of it._ I growled at Emmett and he laughed. _What you gonna do? Beat me up?_ I turned round towards him so he could see me nod. He laughed again. I could hear Rosalie wondering whether her hair was better down or in a pony tail, what an interesting wander Rosalie's mind was.

Lunch like always came around fast. It was snowing and every one of us was covered with snow, head to toe. Except Rosalie who was brushing it off herself and beating Emmett up with her handbag as we walked towards the table.

'Don't you ever throw ice at my hair again; Emmett Jason Cullen or I'll drive your truck into the river.'

'Touch my truck and your convertible won't have a roof next time you see it.'

We all sat down at the usual table. Alice called _Good Luck _too me in her head I smiled at her.

My eyes trailed to the table Bella Swan was sitting at the same table as she did every other day. I herd hear say she wasn't hungry and she ran up the aisle to get a soda. She returned, blushing, back to her seat. I listened to other people's thoughts a long the table. Mike Newton's was the first, _Why's Bella not hungry? Is she okay, does she need anything? _Why was Mike Newton festering all over Bella?


End file.
